fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
VA law maker needs to be trashed
From: Uncle Ernie Date: Fri, 14 Jan 2005 02:00:55 -0000 Subject: Thieves_in_High_Places Here's this week's rant... To: Thieves in High Places @yahoogroups.com By Ernest Stewart First up this week is Virginia Delegate John Cosgrove (R-78) and his bright idea. John also wins this weeks Vidkun Quisling Award! Why he you might ask and who is this obscure politician of which you speak? And pray what has he done to earn such distinction and dishonor? Good questions all! John is really just a nobody from Virginia. A Rethuglican legislator who having nothing better to do decided to pry into peoples most private lives. Prying when a woman might be at her most vulnerable position after having just miscarried a wanted child or one so early in development she isn't even aware of it and sending her up the river to one of the new Happy Camps™ for a year if she doesn't stop her crying, mourning and such and turn herself over to the tender mercies of the police to report her crime within 12 hours. And the penalty for not leaving your death bed and turning yourself in is a $2,500.00 fine and who knows maybe a year building rockets in an underground Happy Camp.™ Could somebody remind me again why Lincoln didn't let Virginia go when they seceded from the union? This little crime against humanity is called: "HB1677, "Report of Fetal Death by mother, penalty" The Bill: "When a fetal death occurs without medical attendance, it shall be the woman's responsibility to report the death to the law-enforcement agency in the jurisdiction of which the delivery occurs within 12 hours after the delivery. A violation of this section shall be punishable as a Class 1 misdemeanor." Some comments I've heard are, "The Most Odious Infringement on the Privacy of Virginia women...ever! "Delegate Cosgrove's bill is an outrageous attack on the privacy of Virginia women." It's another in the long line Rethuglican attacks on women's rights and a hideous omen of things that are to come ladies! Remember there is no law mandating that a woman must report a pregnancy to the state of Virginia or that she evens has to see a doctor and yet this bill proposes that a woman report a miscarriage of a pregnancy to the state of Virginia, whatever the gestational age of the embryo/fetus with 12 hours. And then answer these questions from some smirking Jack-booted thug! The Bill requires the following items reported for spontaneous fetal deaths: * Place of occurrence * Usual residence of patient (mother) * Full maiden name of patient * Medical record number and social security number of patient * Hispanic origin, if any, and race of patient * Age of patient * Education of patient * Sex of fetus * Patient married to father * Previous deliveries to patient * Single or plural delivery and order of plural delivery * Date of delivery * Date of last normal menses and physician's estimate of gestation * Weight of fetus in grams * Month of pregnancy care began (sic) * Number of prenatal visits * When fetus died * Congenital malformations, if any * Events of labor and delivery * Medical history for this pregnancy * Other history for this pregnancy * Obstetric procedures and method of delivery * Autopsy * Medical certification of cause of spontaneous fetal death * Signature of attending physician or medical examiner including title, address and date signed method of disposal of fetus * Signature and address of funeral director or hospital representative * Date received by registrar * Registrar's signature * Registration area and report numbers. If you, like John, have some free time on your hands, you might want to send him your thoughts on the subject at: Del_Cosgrove@house.state.va.us And tell'em Uncle Ernie sent you! http://www.issuesandalibis.org/